Sid Haig
|birthplace = Fresno, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Featured actor |characters = First Lawgiver |image2 = Lawgiver.jpg |image2 = ... as the First Lawgiver }} Sid Haig , born Sidney Eddy Mosesian, was a California-born Armenian-American actor who played the First Lawgiver in the first season episode . Including his Trek role, Haig appeared in over 350 episodes of various television shows and over fifty films, beginning with the short film The Host in 1960. Fans of the James Bond films may remember him as the man who, in Diamonds are Forever, upon learning Bond was escorting his brother to be buried, remarked "I got a brother!" The film also featured Marc Lawrence, Christopher Held, and Dick Crockett. Haig also appeared twice (as separate characters) in the science fiction series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, where he played alongside Michael Ansara, Julie Newmar, Barbara Luna, David Opatoshu, and Felix Silla. Haig is probably best known for his roles in numerous B-movies and exploitation films, mostly horrors, since the 1960s. Haig also appeared in various Rob Zombie productions, low budget films like High on the Hog and House of the Dead 2, Quentin Tarantino's Jackie Brown and Kill Bill: Vol. 2, and an episode of T.J. Hooker (with William Shatner). Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Haig has worked with other Star Trek alumni include: * Dead Man's Hand (2006, with Michael Berryman) * Brotherhood of Blood (2006, with Jack Donner) * Little Big Top (2006, with Richard Riehle) * Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006, with stunt coordinator Kim Robert Koscki and makeup artist Christopher James Miller) * House of the Dead 2 (2005, with David Mattey and James Parks) * The Devil's Rejects (2005, with Michael Berryman, Deborah Van Valkenburgh, Tom Towles, and Jordan Orr) * House of 1000 Corpses (2003, with Michael J. Pollard) * Jackie Brown (1997, with Denise Crosby and Judi M. Durand as part of the crew) * Boris and Natasha (1992, with Christopher Neame, David Kagen, Andrea Martin, and Larry Cedar) * The Forbidden Dance (1990, with Richard Lynch) * Galaxy of Terror (1981, with Ray Walston) * Jason of Star Command (1978, with James Doohan, Rod Loomis, and Julie Newmar) * Swashbuckler (1976, with Geneviève Bujold, directed by James Goldstone) * Electra Woman and Dyna Girl (1976, with Malachi Throne) * Foxy Brown (1974, with Bob Minor) * THX 1138 (1970, with Ian Wolfe and the voice of David Ogden Stiers) * Pit Stop (1969, with Beverly Washburn) * The Hell with Heroes (1968, with William Marshall, Tanya Lemani, directed by Joseph Sargent, and written by Harold Livingston) * Point Blank (1967, with Felix Silla) * It's a Bikini World (1967, with William O'Connell) * Track of the Vampire (aka "Bloodbath") (1966, with William Campbell and Biff Elliot) * Beach Ball (1965, with Dick Miller, James Wellman, and Jack Woods) * Spider Baby (aka The Maddest Story Ever Told) (1964, with Beverly Washburn) * The Firebrand (1962, with Felix Locher and Jerry Summers) External links * – official web site * * de:Sid Haig es:Sid Haig Category:Performers Category:TOS performers